Sin Salida
by L. Salander
Summary: Fic Duelo de Titanes de "Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella". Serena Tsukino y sus amigas son la envidia de la escuela Mugen y Diamante, su novio, es el más anhelado por todas. Pero tenía que llegar a la escuela el grupo Three Lights a estudiar. Seiya Kou se fija en la rubia, provocando un altercado inminente. El problema empieza cuando Serena despierta el mismo día y sin salida.
1. El Altercado

**SIN SALIDA**

 **Serena Tsukino y sus amigas son la envidia de la escuela Mugen y Diamante, su novio, es el más anhelado por todas. Pero tenía que llegar a la escuela el grupo Three Lights a estudiar. Seiya Kou se fija en la rubia, provocando un altercado inminente. El problema empieza cuando Serena despierta el mismo día y sin salida.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El Altercado**

 _Quizá para ustedes haya un mañana. Quizá cien, mil, trescientos o diez. Tanto que pueden sumergirse en él o desperdiciarlo. Pero para algunos de nosotros sólo existe hoy. Y lo que hagamos hoy es importante. Es el momento y la eternidad. Pero no sabía nada de eso… hasta que me encontré sin salida. No te levantas con un mal presentimiento. Si eres como yo, te levantas cuando tu mejor amiga te está gritando por la ventana de que ya van tarde._

\- ¡Serena! ¡Levántate! ¡Baja rápido que ya sabemos quién te va a tratar como reina!

\- ¡Traigo conmigo el desayuno! – grita Lita desde el asiento de atrás de la camioneta de Mina.

Inmediatamente sonrío, me pongo mi vestido favorito y bajo con mi mochila y me subo en el asiento del copiloto. Mina frunce los labios con su tono rojo favorito para darme un beso en la mejilla y Lita me pasa mi café favorito. Ahora sólo falta recoger a Amy y Rei.

\- Se supone que ¿hoy es el gran día con Diamante? – pregunta Mina completamente indiscreta.

\- Bueno, me mandó un mensaje que decía "Hice mi cama por ti".

Nos detenemos bruscamente en el Templo Hikawa y Rei baja corriendo las escaleras con sus estiletos rojos.

\- ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Estábamos preguntándole a Sere si hoy será el día de inauguración para convertirse en una diosa del amor… - sonrió Mina mientras Lita se reía.

\- En ese caso, toma… - sin globo no hay amor. – Rei le pasó a Serena un condón. – Va en él.

\- Chicas… - Serena empezó a incomodarse pero Lita la interrumpió.

\- Lo que sea de cada quien Diamante es todo un…

\- ¿Semental? – completó Rei.

\- No me digas que no lo ves…

\- Pues es verdad pero yo prefiero más a Yaten Kou… yo por él sí sentaba cabeza. – dijo mientras ponía el freno de mano para que Amy pudiera subirse.

\- Si están hablando de hombres. Taiki es mío.

\- ¡Ya lo sabemos! – gritaron todas a coro.

\- Tiene lo mejor de ambos mundos. Belleza e Inteligencia.

\- Seiya Kou es el que no habla. Nadie sabe detrás de quien anda. Pero es tan lindo.

\- La verdad es muy guapo… - susurró Serena mientras Mina fue la única que la había escuchado.

S&S

Mientras todas bajaban, Mina se quedó detrás con Serena.

\- ¿Serena, Seiya Kou te gusta?

\- ¿Y qué si sí?

\- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices. Se supone que eres la novia de Diamante Black y su padre y él son dueños de toda la escuela Mugen y son grandes empresarios. Hasta ahora sólo has conocido a Diamante como buena onda pero no creo que te convenga que lo provoques dándole celos.

\- ¡Mina! ¡Seiya Kou no habla! ¡De los tres hermanos es el vocalista pero sólo en el escenario! Soy su fan, es cierto pero ¿qué te haría pensar que yo pudiera gustarle a Seiya Kou? Nada… Yo soy una chica como cualquiera y él es un ídolo…

\- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… Hoy es tu noche con Diamante…

\- Lo sé… pero faltan clases y la tarde para eso.

S&S

En la azotea del colegio Mugen, se encontraban tres siluetas.

\- ¡Es viernes por favor! Hagamos algo en el antro de la mansión. Invitemos a los que nos caen bien. Ya hemos trabajado demasiado… - se quejó Yaten Kou.

\- La verdad yo tengo ganas de hablar con una chica que me agrada… -dijo Taiki. - ¿Qué opinas Seiya?

Seiya se asomó peligrosamente y vio el coche de Diamante Black estacionarse al lado del suyo.

\- Con una condición. No quiero que Diamante Black se presente.

¡- Pero si su padre es casi el dueño de la escuela!

¡- Y nosotros dueños del mundo!

Yaten y Taiki asintieron pero no oyeron cuando Seiya vio a Diamante besar a Serena en los labios: _pero no de ti…_

S&S

\- Así que aquí están las cinco maravillosas… - dijo Diamante cuando se unió al resto de la pandilla en la cafetería.

\- Unidas hasta la muerte… - dijo Rei pero de pronto Serena se dio cuenta que Diamante traía cinco rosas en su mano.

\- ¿Oye, son para mí?

\- No amor, son de tus rivales… pero si quieres te las doy.

\- Serena no tiene rivales… - la mirada de Serena se ensombreció pero en ese momento, los Three Lights habían aparecido y repartían notas de invitación para esa noche. Diamante no se había dado cuenta que Seiya había visto lo de las rosas.

\- Ok, ok, les estamos dando a algunos una invitación para esta noche en el antro de nuestra mansión. Si no tienen invitación, no pueden entrar y si la tienen la van a gozar… - Yaten se acercó a Mina y le dio la suya. - ¿Irás, verdad?

\- Claro…

Todas las invitaciones se fueron repartiendo hasta que solo quedaba una en manos de Seiya y Diamante se encontraba abrazando a Serena. Seiya se aproximó y Diamante tendió la mano.

\- Lo siento. No es para ti.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Diamante se tornó colérico.

\- Lo que escuchaste. No es para ti.

Toda la escuela se quedó muda. Sólo se oían las respiraciones profundas y algunos susurros.

\- Sin mí ella no va a ninguna parte.

\- Las cinco rosas que traes en la mano demuestran que tu sí puedes estar en otra parte.

\- Es mi novia.

\- Era tu novia. Porque a partir de ahorita te declaro la guerra. Yo deseo estar con ella.

Diamante se puso histérico y rompió la invitación ante el temor y vergüenza de Serena y los demás.

\- Pues no va, ¿Cómo ves?

\- Pues ella puede entrar sin invitación y si tú te paras ahí, te juro que te mato.

Tanto Diamante como Seiya se dieron media vuelta ante el asombro de todos.

S&S

\- Diamante, en serio, te lo juro… ¡yo no sabía que le gustaba!

\- Seguro estuviste de coqueta… y el día en que iba a ser nuestro día Serena…

\- Yo no sé de dónde sacó que yo le gusto…

\- Pues no vas a ir y punto

¡- Serena no seas tonta! No te vas a dejar manejar por un niño grandote al que le dieron su merecido – Rei se interpuso al ir a buscarla. Además Seiya tiene razón. ¿5 rosas y ni una es para ti? ¡Vámonos!

¡- Te lo advierto Serena!

¡- Vámonos dije! Mina y las demás nos esperan en la camioneta.

S&S

\- Es que es increíble lo que pasó… - se decía Lita a sí misma mientras le arreglaba el pelo Amy.

\- Rei tiene razón. Diamante no puede prohibirte ir a donde te plazca. Y eso lo está haciendo ahorita… ¡Imagínate si te hubieras acostado con él hoy!

\- Bueno pero ahora lo importante es elegirte que te vamos a poner para que veas a Seiya… ¡le gustas! – Mina bailó y le apretó las mejillas a Serena que a su pesar se ruborizó.

\- A ver… ¿técnicamente ya rompí con Diamante?

¡- Sí! – contestaron todas.

\- Entonces puedo ir a esa fiesta sin problemas ¿verdad?

\- Obvio…

\- Bueno… de hecho siempre me gustó un poquito… pero nunca pensé que yo…

¡- Andale y arréglate muñequita que se nos hace tarde!

S&S

Las cinco chicas llegaron en la camioneta de Mina y en cuanto vieron a Serena, los guardaespaldas ni siquiera les pidieron la invitación, las llevaron directamente al salón VIP y Taiki se dirigió con Amy y Yaten con Mina. Las demás al ver que Seiya, permanecía sentado y con lentes oscuros, aprovecharon para dejarlos solos a Serena y a él.

¡- Viniste! – se quitó los lentes y la abrazó con una ternura que ella jamás había sentido.

\- Sí. ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste frente a Diamante? – preguntó Serena.

\- ¿Todavía no me crees? Para mí no hay una sola mujer en todo el colegio Mugen y en el mundo como tú. Callé porque pensé que eras feliz con Diamante pero al ver el detalle de las rosas, exploté. ¿Cómo alguien, teniéndote a ti puede recibir de alguien más afecto? No lo pude soportar bombón…

\- ¿Bombón?

\- Así te decía y te sigo diciendo en mis sueños… Hablando de rosas… abre este cuarto por favor.

\- Serena se extrañó pero abrió el pequeño cuarto que decía "Almacén". Cuando lo abrió, todo el rojo y el rosa del mundo la cegaron con el aroma de cientos de rosas, en la pared, en el techo, en el suelo.

\- Una rosa por cada vez que he pensado en ti.

Serena iba a contestar cuando de pronto se oyó un tiroteo en la calle y golpes entre guardaespaldas. Todos gritaban hasta que un solo tiro calló a todos.

¡- Seiya Kou! ¡No necesité de ninguna invitación para venir! ¡Sé que Serena está aquí! Y vengo a ver si es verdad que me matas… Si la quieres me tienes que matar. ¡Sal de donde estés!

Serena inmediatamente pensó en la seguridad de los dos y le dijo a Seiya.

\- Por favor, está borracho y viene con sus guardaespaldas, sólo deja que me vaya con él.

\- No… ya es hora de enfrentar lo que tenía que ser desde hace mucho tiempo.

Seiya bajó de la escalera VIP seguido por Serena.

\- Aquí en la mansión no. Vamos afuera y sin guardaespaldas. Sólos tú y yo.

\- De acuerdo.

Los susurros se incrementaban. Salieron a la calle prácticamente desierta y fue Diamante el que soltó el primer golpe.

\- No me la vas a quitar.

Seiya se controló y le dio un knockout.

E-lla no es un objeto. Es un ser humano, no un premio…

Un auto venía a más de 80km/h y nadie lo había visto excepto Serena. Estaba por impactar a Diamante y Seiya cuando Serena gritó.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Se lanzó hacia los dos hombres y sintió todo el impacto. Sus huesos crujieron, sintió como le pasaba el carro por encima de sus manos y vio una luz muy clara al fondo de un túnel.

S&S

\- ¡Serena! ¡Levántate! ¡Baja rápido que ya sabemos quién te va a tratar como reina!

Me despierto y recuerdo que morí anoche salvando a Seiya y Diamante. Pero hoy es sábado. ¿O no?

\- ¡Traigo conmigo el desayuno! – grita Lita desde el asiento de atrás de la camioneta de Mina.

Reviso rápidamente mi celular. 8 de septiembre. Hoy debería ser 9. Ayer fue 8 y hoy es 8 de nuevo. ¿Qué carajos me está pasando y que carajos pasó ayer?


	2. Déja Vù

**Capítulo 2**

 **Déja vù**

Serena sintió como sudaba frío mientras revisaba el celular. 8 de septiembre. ¿Acaso había soñado todo lo que creía que había pasado ayer? Mina no paraba de pitar y se puso su vestido favorito a toda prisa. Hasta que no se subió a la camioneta y se sentó del lado del copiloto fue que se dio cuenta que se había puesto el mismo que traía ayer en su "sueño".

Mina frunce los labios con su tono rojo favorito para darme un beso en la mejilla y Lita me pasa mi café favorito. Ahora sólo falta recoger a Amy y Rei.

\- Se supone que ¿hoy es el gran día con Diamante? – pregunta Mina completamente indiscreta.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Serena ¡ya despierta! No olvides que hoy te haces mujer….

Nos detenemos bruscamente en el Templo Hikawa y Rei baja corriendo las escaleras con sus estiletos rojos.

\- ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Estábamos preguntándole a Sere si hoy será el día de inauguración para convertirse en una diosa del amor… - sonrió Mina mientras Lita se reía.

\- En ese caso, toma… - Rei busca algo en su bolsa y de pronto volteo y le digo.

\- ¿Me vas a dar un condón, Rei?

\- Sí, ¿cómo sabes? ¿Quién le dijo? Fuiste tú ¿verdad Mina? Eres una chismosa… pero sin globo no hay amor… - le entregó el paquetito a Serena.

-¿Sabes usarlo? – preguntó Mina traviesa y Serena habló fuerte.

\- ¡Sí, ya sé que va en él, muchas gracias!

Todas se quedaron calladas hasta llegar a la casa de Amy.

Amy subió y de inmediato intervino.

\- Si están hablando de hombres. Taiki es mío.

\- ¡Ya lo sabemos! – gritaron todas a coro.

\- Y no, no hablábamos de nada… alguien no está muy efusiva con su noche de amor con Diamante…

\- Bueno si fuera con mi Taiki…

\- O con Seiya Kou…

Serena se puso pálida y recordó como había tenido su sueño. Pero si hasta ahora todo estaba pasando como un déja vù… no podía evitar que Diamante y Seiya se vieran ¿o si?

S&S

En la azotea del colegio Mugen, se encontraban tres siluetas.

\- ¡Es viernes por favor! Hagamos algo en el antro de la mansión. Invitemos a los que nos caen bien. Ya hemos trabajado demasiado… - se quejó Yaten Kou.

\- La verdad yo tengo ganas de hablar con una chica que me agrada… -dijo Taiki. - ¿Qué opinas Seiya?

Seiya se asomó peligrosamente y vio el coche de Diamante Black estacionarse al lado del suyo.

\- Con una condición. No quiero que Diamante Black se presente.

\- ¡Pero si su padre es casi el dueño de la escuela!

\- ¡Y nosotros dueños del mundo!

Yaten y Taiki asintieron pero no oyeron cuando Seiya vio a Diamante besar a Serena en los labios: pero no de ti…

S&S

Antes de ir a la cafetería, Rei y Serena se habían volado una clase para fumar detrás del edificio. Rei era la mejor consejera del grupo, sobre todo por ser la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa y ver el futuro en las llamas.

¿Para qué querías venir? Te noto muy rara…

\- Rei… ayúdame, siento que hoy es un sueño o tal vez ayer fue un sueño o no lo sé…

\- Tal vez sólo estás ansiosa porque hoy es la noche ¿no?

\- ¡Es que ni siquiera sé ahora si quiero que sea hoy la noche!

\- Ya veo… no estás tan enamorada de Diamante ¿verdad? ¡lo sabía!

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –le rebatió Serena. – Llevamos casi un año saliendo juntos todos los fines de semana, él me respeta y no ha tratado de aprovecharse.

\- ¿Y eso es amor? ¿Te ha dicho te – a – mo?

\- No.

\- ¿Y te vas a acostar con él sólo para que te lo diga?

Serena se quedó pensativa. Rei tenía razón.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien más?

\- Me vas a matar si te digo…

\- De todas maneras siempre tengo una razón para matarte….

\- Seiya Kou…

\- ¡Eres una maldita! ¡Y lo peor es que también lo sabía¡

\- No le digas a nadie lo que hablamos.

\- Y tú no vayas a cometer una estupidez…

S&S

\- Así que aquí están las cinco maravillosas… - dijo Diamante cuando se unió al resto de la pandilla en la cafetería.

\- Unidas hasta la muerte… - dijo Rei pero de pronto Serena se dio cuenta que Diamante traía cinco rosas en su mano.

\- ¿Oye, son para mí?

\- No amor, son de tus rivales… pero si quieres te las doy.

\- Serena no tiene rivales… - la mirada de Serena se ensombreció pero en ese momento, los Three Lights habían aparecido y repartían notas de invitación para esa noche. Diamante no se había dado cuenta que Seiya había visto lo de las rosas.

\- Ok, ok, les estamos dando a algunos una invitación para esta noche en el antro de nuestra mansión. Si no tienen invitación, no pueden entrar y si la tienen la van a gozar… - Yaten se acercó a Mina y le dio la suya. - ¿Irás, verdad?

\- Claro…

Serena inmediatamente, tomó a Diamante por la mano pretextando que tenía que ir al baño y le guiñó un ojo a Seiya mientras le gritaba a Rei.

\- ¿Rei, podrías recoger mi invitación? Nos vemos en la noche Seiya… ¡mua¡

Seiya se enrojeció y cuando estuvieron fuera de la cafetería, Diamante sacudió a Serena.

\- Hoy es nuestra noche y encima le lanzas un beso a Seiya Kou.

\- Eso, cariño, es para que sepas que tú también tienes rivales. Si crees que eres al único que las mujeres persiguen, permíteme decirte que yo también tengo quién me siga. Y por lo pronto, hoy no hay noche. Nadie me viene a poner en mi cara lo que mis dizque rivales te dan. Tú haz lo que te de la gana. Y ten cuidado Diamante porque puedo empezar a cansarme de ti.

S&S

Las cinco chicas llegaron en la camioneta de Mina, todas arregladas y los guardaespaldas ni siquiera les pidieron la invitación, las llevaron directamente al salón VIP y Taiki se dirigió con Amy y Yaten con Mina. Serena, al ver que Seiya, permanecía sentado y con lentes oscuros, aprovechó para acercarse a él.

\- ¡Viniste! – se quitó los lentes y la abrazó con una ternura que ella jamás había sentido.

\- Sí. ¿Recibí invitación o no? – preguntó Serena.

\- ¿Y vienes con tu novio? – preguntó Seiya buscando entre la gente a Diamante.

\- No. Dice que tengo rivales y yo le dije que también tenía uno.

\- Y no es mentira, bombón.

\- ¿Bombón?

\- Así te decía y te sigo diciendo en mis sueños… ¿Por qué tendrías tú una rival de amores?

\- Bueno… Diamante traía con el cinco rosas y dijo que se las habían dado mis rivales…

\- Hablando de rosas… abre este cuarto por favor.

Serena se extrañó pero abrió el pequeño cuarto que decía "Almacén". Cuando lo abrió, todo el rojo y el rosa del mundo la cegaron con el aroma de cientos de rosas, en la pared, en el techo, en el suelo.

\- Una rosa por cada vez que he pensado en ti. Si tan sólo yo… Si tú…

Serena estaba escuchando anonadada cuando de pronto se oyó en el piso de abajo como una mesa se quebraba y un grito de dolor resonaba.

\- ¡Serena! ¡He venido por ti! ¡Sólo te amo a ti! – Diamante se había cortado la mano con el cristal de la mesa y estaba sumamente borracho. ¡Seiya Kou! ¡No necesité de ninguna invitación para venir! ¡Sé que Serena está aquí! ¡Tú no puedes ser mi rival!

Serena inmediatamente pensó en la seguridad de los dos y le dijo a Seiya.

\- Por favor, está borracho, sólo deja que me vaya con él.

\- No… ya es hora de enfrentar lo que tenía que ser desde hace mucho tiempo.

Seiya bajó de la escalera VIP seguido por Serena.

\- Aquí en la mansión no. Vamos afuera y sin guardaespaldas. Sólos tú y yo.

\- ¡Me la quieres quitar pero no te lo voy a permitir! ¡Ella es mía!

Los susurros se incrementaban. Salieron a la calle prácticamente desierta y fue Diamante el que intentó soltar el primer golpe pero estaba tan borracho que cayó directo al suelo.

\- No me la vas a quitar…. Serena… ¿verdad que me sigues amando?

De pronto Serena recordó el sueño o el ayer o lo que fuera. Estaban en la calle. ¡Tenía que sacarlos de la calle y meterlos a la mansión!

\- Por favor, vamos a meternos, si viene la policía nos vamos a meter en un aprieto… - Serena se aferró al brazo de Seiya que miraba a Diamante en el piso. – Te lo ruego, vamos a la mansión.

\- Sólo porque tú me lo pides.

Los guardaespaldas de Three Lights metieron el cuerpo desmadejado de Diamante y Serena vio el reloj. El auto había pasado a las 23:11 y ahora eran las 23: 09. Sólo tenían que aguantar dos minutos y nadie saldría herido.

\- De verdad ¿ya te cansaste de mí?

\- ¡Diamante por favor, ¡no es el lugar ni el momento!

\- Hoy ibas a ser mi mujer…

\- Tienes a muchas mujeres más ¿no?

\- Tienes razón… y tú aquí tienes al gran Seiya Kou… Felicidades hermano… - Diamante se levantó del sofá y le dio una palmadita a Seiya que abrazó a Serena. Tomó uno de los cristales de la mesa en la cual había caído y se dirigió a ellos. - ¡Por su futura felicidad¡

23:11 Diamante se corta la yugular delante de todos en la mansión y Serena se zafa del brazo de Seiya gritando desesperada al ver el cuerpo caído de su todavía novio.

S&S

\- ¡Serena! ¡Levántate! ¡Baja rápido que ya sabemos quién te va a tratar como reina!

Me despierto y recuerdo que Diamante se suicidó anoche a la misma hora que antier. ¿O fue ayer? Aún tengo la piel de gallina. ¡Pero no nos quedamos en la calle! ¡No debería haber muerto nadie! Pero hoy es sábado. ¿O no?

\- ¡Traigo conmigo el desayuno! – grita Lita desde el asiento de atrás de la camioneta de Mina.

Reviso rápidamente mi celular. 8 de septiembre. Hoy debería ser 9. Antier fue 8. Ayer fue 8 y hoy es 8 de nuevo. Ahora sí me permito pensar lo peor. ¿Estoy muerta y condenada a vivir este mismo día por el resto de mi vida o estoy viva y viviendo un infierno del cual no sé si saldré o cómo lo haré?


	3. ¿Por Qué?

**Capítulo 3**

 **¿Por qué?**

\- ¡Serena! ¡Levántate! ¡Baja rápido que ya sabemos quién te va a tratar como reina!

Tengo que buscar la forma de que esto no se repita. Ya van dos veces. En la primera morí yo. En la segunda, Diamante se suicidó. Algo está pasando de lo que no me estoy dando cuenta.

\- ¡Traigo conmigo el desayuno! – grita Lita desde el asiento de atrás de la camioneta de Mina.

Inmediatamente me levanto de la cama, me visto y salgo corriendo disparada a la camioneta. Me subo en el asiento del copiloto y trato de hablar lo menos posible.

\- ¿Y ahora tú porque tan callada? – pregunta Mina.

Tuve una mala noche es todo.

Llegamos por Rei y acepto el condón que me regala. No le pongo mucha atención a Amy hasta que por obra de los dioses comienza a hablar de otro tema mientras bajamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

\- Ayer en lo que veía un tutorial, vi un video del efecto mariposa.

\- Sabes que si no es de maquillaje no nos interesa… - le dice Mina en todo de enfado.

\- Espera… yo sí quiero saber.

\- Bueno… ¿sabías que el aleteo de una mariposa en Hong Kong puede provocar una tormenta en Nueva York?

\- Esas son tonterías… - dice Lita mientras se acomoda la mochila.

\- ¡Es en serio!

\- Será lo que sea, pero yo sólo creo en el destino. – opina Rei. – No en el destino per se, pero creo que tarde que temprano, nuestras decisiones nos llevan a un punto en específico que tiene que cumplirse. Si estás destinada a estar con alguien, lo estarás. Es como el hilo rojo.

\- ¿Qué hilo rojo? – Mina de pronto se interesa en la conversación.

\- ¿Eres japonesa y no sabes del hilo rojo? Tu dedo meñique está atado al meñique de tu alma gemela. Tarde o temprano, ese hilo rojo se hará más pequeño hasta que te encuentres con él. Y se amarán como siempre estuvo destinado.

\- Pues el mío está enredado entonces… - Lita suspiró.

\- Y el de Serena está enfrente de ella o tal vez…

\- ¿Tal vez qué?

\- ¿De verdad crees que Diamante es quien te esperaba al final de tu hilo rojo? – pregunta Rei con cierta suficiencia pero el timbre suena y es hora de ir a clase. Cada una toma su rumbo y me quedo pensando en la teoría del caos de Amy y en el hilo rojo de Rei.

S&S

En la azotea del colegio Mugen, se encontraban tres siluetas.

\- ¡Es viernes por favor! Hagamos algo en el antro de la mansión. Invitemos a los que nos caen bien. Ya hemos trabajado demasiado… - se quejó Yaten Kou.

\- La verdad yo tengo ganas de hablar con una chica que me agrada… -dijo Taiki. - ¿Qué opinas Seiya?

Seiya se asomó peligrosamente y vio el coche de Diamante Black estacionarse al lado del suyo.

\- Con una condición. No quiero que Diamante Black se presente.

\- ¡Pero si su padre es casi el dueño de la escuela!

\- ¡Y nosotros dueños del mundo!

Yaten y Taiki asintieron pero no oyeron cuando Seiya vio a Diamante besar a Serena en los labios: pero no de ti…

S&S

\- Así que aquí están las cinco maravillosas… - dijo Diamante cuando se unió al resto de la pandilla en la cafetería.

\- Unidas hasta la muerte… - dijo Rei pero de pronto Serena se dio cuenta que Diamante traía cinco rosas en su mano.

\- ¿Oye, son para mí?

\- No amor, son de tus rivales… pero si quieres te las doy.

\- Serena no tiene rivales… - la mirada de Serena se ensombreció pero en ese momento, los Three Lights habían aparecido y repartían notas de invitación para esa noche. Diamante no se había dado cuenta que Seiya había visto lo de las rosas.

\- Ok, ok, les estamos dando a algunos una invitación para esta noche en el antro de nuestra mansión. Si no tienen invitación, no pueden entrar y si la tienen la van a gozar… - Yaten se acercó a Mina y le dio la suya. - ¿Irás, verdad?

\- Claro…

Serena entonces toma a Diamante por las manos y se aleja antes de que Seiya pueda siquiera extenderle su invitación. Casi corre con Diamante a la biblioteca y después de esquivar a algunas personas, lo lleva a donde no hay gente, lo besa y le pregunta.

\- Diamante… ¿me quieres?

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que te quiero! ¿Cuánto llevamos de novios?

\- ¡No es eso lo que te pregunté! ¿Me amas lo suficiente?

\- Serena… ¿qué te pasa hoy? Te quiero, te adoro, te amo… desde que te vi supe que tú eras la mujer que yo quería para mí. Siento haberte dicho que las flores eran de tus rivales, en realidad no lo son… pero…

\- ¿Entonces de quién eran? – preguntó Serena ávidamente.

\- Son para ti pero no quería verme cursi. – Diamante se sonrojó. – Hoy vamos a ser uno pero no me siento a gusto de verme ridículo cuando estás con tus amigas. – El platinado abrazó a Serena y la besó tiernamente. - ¿Me disculpas princesa? Es que me preocupa tanto que un día llegues y me digas que ya no me amas… Siento que… no sé… me mataría por el dolor…

\- ¡No se te ocurra decir eso! – Serena recordó a Diamante con el cristal en la yugular.

\- Es que de verdad te amo… y desde que el grupo ese, los Three Lights entraron a la escuela, me he vuelto demasiado…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Inseguro amor… Podría apostar mi vida a que Seiya Kou ha fijado la mirada en ti.

Serena suspiró y sintió que un dolor de cabeza comenzaba. Así que ella no era la única que se había dado cuenta. Seiya Kou sí estaba interesado en ella.

\- ¿Tú me dejarías?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Cuando nos fuimos de la cafetería, estaban invitando a una fiesta y estoy casi seguro que te iban a invitar… bueno "nos" iban a invitar porque como soy el hijo del director, no se atreverían a enfadarme… ¿Quieres ir?

\- ¡No! – Serena casi gritó. – Hoy es nuestra noche.

\- Te amo… - Diamante la abrazó y la llenó de besos en la frente y en los rubios cabellos. - ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

\- Ven por mí a casa de Amy… a eso de las 8. Estoy segura que las demás irán a la mansión de los Three Lights.

\- ¿Me amas? – pregunto Diamante dándole las 5 rosas a Serena.

\- Sí. – pero la rubia estaba pensando en otros ojos y otra boca.

S&S

\- ¿Segura que no van a venir a la fiesta? – preguntó Mina mientras terminaba de arreglar a Amy.

\- Segura. Es mi noche.

\- Pobrecito de Seiya. Se quedó con el brazo extendido. Se me hace que te ama en secreto.

\- Pero soy novia de Diamante…

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Yo lo consolaré por ti… - se ofreció Rei y de pronto Serena sintió una punzada de celos.

Al fin, todas se fueron y Amy le dio la llave de su dormitorio a Serena.

\- Mis padres no están. Sabes que se fueron a esquiar. Quédate aquí, así mañana nos cuentas como te fue.

\- Gracias Amy…

\- ¡Valor amiga!

Serena estaba temblorosa y vacilante cuando tocaron la puerta y era Diamante.

\- Te ves muy guapo.

\- Tú también.

Serena y él entraron al cuarto de Amy y la rubia no sabía como empezar. Estaba nerviosa pero sabía que nada podía pasar si ella ni Diamante estaban en la fiesta de los Three Lights por lo que se relajó. No tenía ni debía pasar nada malo. De pronto, Diamante la acorraló en una esquina y optó por besarla despacio, primero en la boca y luego en el cuello mientras le deshacía su típico peinado. Serena empezó a sentir cosquillas pero no de las buenas, sino de aquellas que luchaban con sus manos para no rechazarlo mientras Diamante le susurraba lo linda que era, lo mucho que había deseado esa noche. Serena no podía emitir palabra alguna y sólo gimió, confundiendo a Diamante con placer en lugar de amargura y desesperación.

El platinado la levantó en vilo y la depositó en la cama. Le acarició el rostro y el se quitó la camisa. Serena sabía que tenía un cuerpo de ensueño porque iba al gimnasio muy seguido pero había algo que le impedía tocarlo. No quería rozar aquellos músculos cincelados ni abdomen marcado y duro. No quería que el la levantara en vilo para saborear su boca y tocarla con su lengua.

\- Serena… me vuelves loco… tócame… por favor tócame…

Serena se forzó a hacerlo pero cuando lo hacía era como si Diamante la quemara y tuviera que quitar las manos. Cuando él la despojó de su prenda interior para besarle los senos, ella mordió los hombros de Diamante quien se excitó pero ella lo hizo porque se sentía ultrajada. Nada estaba saliendo como ella había previsto. Se estaba dando cuenta que no lo quería, que no lo amaba en lo absoluto. Cuando Diamante se quitó los pantalones y le quitó las pantis a ella para hacerle un oral, ella empezó a llorar. El platinado pensó que era por placer erótico.

\- No te preocupes amor – dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. – Te voy a llevar al límite del placer...

Se bajó y Serena se retorcía y cuando podía se limpiaba el rostro. No podía con el asco que le daba que él estuviera precisamente allí. Ella se había guardado para el amor y ahora se estaba entregando con asco a alguien que sí, efectivamente la quería, pero que ella sabía, ahora, con toda certeza, que no amaba. Era un gran hombre, guapo, elegante, muy varonil pero no para ella. Cuando Diamante comenzó a besarla en la boca, preparándola para penetrarla, Serena pensó en aquellos ojos azules… Seiya. El no haría eso. Si ella llorara, pararía, estaba segura. Pero cuando estaba pensando en Seiya Kou, Diamante la penetró gritando su nombre.

\- Serena… ¡Serena!

\- ¡No! ¡No por favor!

\- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

\- ¡No!

Serena gritó "no" demasiado tarde. Diamante ya se había venido y descansaba sobre su pecho. Ella se sentía usada y no había sentido nada. Todavía él estaba dentro de ella y entonces ella lo rechazó y Diamante cuestionó.

\- ¿No?

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice contigo? ¡Yo no te amo! ¡Lo acabo de confirmar!

Diamante se sentó en la cama con una cara de decepción que no podía con ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que no te amo! ¿Por qué lo tuve que hacer contigo? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No me amas?

\- ¡No!

S&S

\- ¡Serena! ¡Levántate! ¡Baja rápido que ya sabemos quién te va a tratar como reina!

Me despierto y asqueada me limpio con mi colcha la piel. Me entregué a Diamante. Hoy es sábado. Nadie murió y yo aprendí de mi error. No amo a Diamante. No lo amo.

\- ¡Traigo conmigo el desayuno! – grita Lita desde el asiento de atrás de la camioneta de Mina.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Aprendí de mi error! ¡Nadie murió! ¿Qué maldita cosa más tengo que hacer para que este día no se repita? Y entonces recuerdo unos ojos azules. Seiya. Tengo que confesarle a Seiya que lo amo y librarme de Diamante y decirle la verdad. Pero ¿bastará con eso para detener este maldito día? Sólo hoy puedo saberlo.


	4. Seiya Kou

**Capítulo 4**

 **Seiya Kou**

\- ¡Serena! ¡Levántate! ¡Baja rápido que ya sabemos quién te va a tratar como reina!

Las lágrimas comienzan a fluir por todo mi rostro. Aunque yo sepa que he vuelto a ser virgen, yo sé que ya no lo soy. Que fui una idiota por pensar que por acostarme con Diamante todo se solucionaría y no. Oigo el grito de Lita y la única que quiere gritar soy yo. Me levanto rápidamente y le pido a Mina 5 minutos.

\- Sólo espérame 5 minutos… necesito ducharme y prometo que no me lavaré el pelo.

\- Más te vale…

Mientras el agua cae por mi piel, me refriego para quitarme las caricias de Diamante que ahora se me hacen asquerosas. No lo amo. ¡No lo amo, nunca lo amé y no podría amarlo jamás! Cuando empiezo a vestirme sé una verdad. Tengo que terminarlo en cuanto llegue a la escuela. Seré lo más educada posible pero no puedo permitir que Diamante vuelva a tocarme o darme un beso. Que se enamore de otra… ¡pero de mí ya no!

S&S

\- Se supone que ¿hoy es el gran día con Diamante? – pregunta Mina completamente indiscreta.

\- Tengo que hablarles de eso…

Nos detenemos bruscamente en el Templo Hikawa y Rei baja corriendo las escaleras con sus estiletos rojos.

\- ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Estábamos preguntándole a Sere si hoy será el día de inauguración para convertirse en una diosa del amor… - sonrió Mina mientras Lita se reía.

\- En ese caso, toma… - sin globo no hay amor. – Rei le pasó a Serena un condón. – Va en él.

\- Chicas… - Serena empezó a tratar de hablar mientras tiraba el condón por la ventanilla.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? Si no te cuidas…

\- ¡Es que no lo amo y pienso terminar con él!

Mina se frenó en seco y todas estaban encima de mí.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntaron Lita y Mina al unísono.

\- Por supuesto que lo es… - dijo Rei con una ceja arqueada. – Yo ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? – Serena le tomó las manos.

\- Desde que Seiya Kou ingresó al instituto con sus hermanos, no eres la misma ni Diamante tampoco. Él sabe que Seiya está detrás de ti y tú eres tan tonta de no darte cuenta que Seiya está como loco por ti. Diamante y Seiya son grandes rivales, Serena. Toda la maldita escuela lo sabe. Incluso, si Diamante no te amara, no te dejaría sólo por darle en toda la maldita madre a Seiya Kou.

\- Lo que sea de cada quien Diamante es muy…

\- ¿Lindo? ¡Anda Lita! ¡Confiésale a Serena que estás enamorada de Diamante desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca lo dijiste por ser demasiado buena amiga!

\- ¡Rei, cállate la boca! – Lita le dio una cachetada a la pelinegra y se puso como histérica.

\- De acuerdo, me la merezco pero al menos ya se sabe la verdad. Si no quieres a Diamante, termínalo para que al menos Lita pueda hacer su lucha.

Llegaron todas calladas a la casa de Amy y empezaron a hablar para que la peliazul no se enterara de nada.

\- Pues es verdad pero yo prefiero más a Yaten Kou… yo por él sí sentaba cabeza. -dijo Mina

\- Si están hablando de hombres. Taiki es mío.

\- ¡Ya lo sabemos! – gritaron todas a coro.

\- Tiene lo mejor de ambos mundos. Belleza e Inteligencia.

\- Seiya Kou es el que no habla. Es tan lindo. ¿Verdad Serena? – preguntó Rei.

\- La verdad es muy guapo… - susurró Serena.

S&S

Mientras todas bajaban, Mina se quedó detrás con Serena.

\- ¿Serena, Seiya Kou te gusta?

\- ¿Y qué si sí?

\- Pues entonces, como dijo Rei… ¡ve por él y deja a Diamante! Si Lita todo este tiempo se calló que le gustaba es la mejor de las amigas y tiene derecho a intentarlo también ¿no crees?

\- ¡Mina! ¡Seiya Kou no habla! ¡De los tres hermanos es el vocalista pero sólo en el escenario! Soy su fan, es cierto pero ¿qué te haría pensar que yo pudiera gustarle a Seiya Kou? Nada… Yo soy una chica como cualquiera y él es un ídolo…

\- Eso es lo que tu piensas. Pero ya ves. Rei te dijo la verdad. Y en serio, todos lo sabíamos. Seiya Kou está enamorado de ti. Todos lo vemos viéndote de lejos, en la azotea de la escuela. Si un hombre me mirara como él te mira a ti… yo me hubiera derretido… pero siempre vives en tu mundo…

\- Quizás el problema es que no estaba viviendo mi vida ni mi alrededor…

\- Tal vez… la vida no es un cuadrado Sere… no es un día donde voy a recogerte, venimos a la escuela, te besas con tu novio, nos vamos de fiesta y regresas a dormirte.

\- ¿Qué es el día para ti?

\- Las travesuras que hago en clase, el sabor de mi café favorito, mis estrategias cuando estoy con ustedes, cuando vemos el atardecer juntas, mis apuestas contigo en el Crown… todos los detalles que hacen diferentes mis días… pero eso es un día para mí… tu tienes que decidir que es el día para ti.

\- Tenemos que ir a clases… - sonrió Serena.

\- No… tu tienes que ir a terminar a Diamante. Me cuentas todo… Al rato te veo.

S&S

\- Princesa… ¿lista para esta noche?

\- Diamante… tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – el platinado de pronto se puso muy serio.

\- Diamante… tú y yo solo estamos juntos porque llevamos tiempo pero la verdad es que ya no puedo seguir contigo. No te amo

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Eso. Que ya no te amo y que terminamos.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso es por otro?

\- ¿Y si fuera así?

\- No te lo perdonaría.

\- ¿Y si hubiera una buena chica, linda y hermosa que te amara a ti, me dejarías?

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

\- Diamante, hay una chica que te ha amado mucho y no te has dado cuenta y ella mataría por ti. Yo no soy el amor de tu vida. Terminemos lo nuestro. No somos felices juntos.

\- ¿Hay otra chica que me ama?

\- Sí.

Diamante de pronto sonrió y tomó de las manos a Serena.

\- Está bien. Me duele que terminemos. Pero el amor no es de a fuerza ¿verdad?

\- Verdad.

\- De todas formas te quiero Serena.

\- Yo también te aprecio Diamante.

Se abrazaron y Serena supo que el adiós de esa relación era definitivo.

S&S

En la azotea del colegio Mugen, se encontraban tres siluetas.

\- ¡Es viernes por favor! Hagamos algo en el antro de la mansión. Invitemos a los que nos caen bien. Ya hemos trabajado demasiado… - se quejó Yaten Kou.

\- La verdad yo tengo ganas de hablar con una chica que me agrada… -dijo Taiki. - ¿Qué opinas Seiya?

Seiya se asomó peligrosamente y vio a Diamante Black hablar con Serena Tsukino.

\- Con una condición. No quiero que Diamante Black se presente.

\- ¡Pero si su padre es casi el dueño de la escuela!

\- ¡Y nosotros dueños del mundo!

Yaten y Taiki asintieron pero no oyeron cuando Seiya vio a Diamante besar a Serena en los labios: _pero no de ti…_

S&S

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Terminaste con Black? – preguntó Rei en la mesa de la cafetería con todas reunidas.

\- Sí. Y Lita, no mencioné tu nombre, pero Diamante sabe que alguien lo ama de verdad.

\- Gracias Serena. ¿Puedo…?

\- Tienes mi bendición.

De pronto, los Three Lights entraron como tromba a la cafetería y empezaron a distribuir invitaciones. Seiya se extrañó de no ver a Serena con Diamante y mientras Yaten hablaba con Mina, se acercó directamente a ella.

\- ¿Por qué no estás con tu novio?

\- Porque ya no tengo… - Serena le sonrió a Seiya.

\- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde esta mañana.

\- Entonces supongo que puedo invitarte a la fiesta que haremos esta noche en la mansión y yo seré tu guía.

\- Oye, cuando hablas eres bastante extrovertido.

\- Es que soy callado cuando la chica que me gusta está con otro. ¡Ven!

\- Seiya la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí.

S&S

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí en la azotea?

\- Es mi lugar favorito de la escuela bombón.

\- ¿Bombón?

\- Así te nombré desde que te vi. Siempre me gustaste y ahora que no tienes novio…

\- ¿Qué?

Seiya se hincó en una rodilla y elevó sus ojos a la altura de Serena.

\- Siempre he estado enamorado de ti. ¿Puedo reemplazarlo? Déjame reemplazarlo…

Serena suspiró. Se hallaba de pronto sorprendida y feliz pero ¿qué pasaría esa noche? ¿La libraría?

\- Esta noche. Te daré una respuesta esta noche y bajó corriendo las escaleras dejando a Seiya frustrado.

S&S

Las cinco chicas llegaron en la camioneta de Mina y en cuanto vieron a Serena, los guardaespaldas ni siquiera les pidieron la invitación, las llevaron directamente al salón VIP y Taiki se dirigió con Amy y Yaten con Mina. Las demás al ver que Seiya, permanecía sentado y con lentes oscuros, aprovecharon para dejarlos solos a Serena y a él.

\- ¡Viniste! – se quitó los lentes y la abrazó con una ternura que ella jamás había sentido.

\- Sí. ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en la azotea? – preguntó Serena.

\- ¿Todavía no me crees? Para mí no hay una sola mujer en todo el colegio Mugen y en el mundo como tú. Callé porque pensé que eras feliz con Diamante pero al saber que ya no tienes novio, exploté de alegría, bombón. Te tengo un detalle… abre este cuarto por favor.

Serena se extrañó pero abrió el pequeño cuarto que decía "Almacén". Cuando lo abrió, todo el rojo y el rosa del mundo la cegaron con el aroma de cientos de rosas, en la pared, en el techo, en el suelo.

\- Una rosa por cada vez que he pensado en ti.

\- Seiya…

\- Bombón…

Seiya la tomó entre sus brazos y acercó poco a poco su boca a la de ella, sintiendo la atracción centímetro a centímetro mientras Serena se ponía de puntitas y contenía la respiración. De pronto se le cortó y Seiya la besó, primero despacito y luego haciendo más profundo el beso que Serena sintió que iba a arder por dentro. Seiya se aventuró a morderle un poquito los labios y al final, la rozó en la comisura de los labios. Ambos suspiraron cuando terminó.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Ha sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida.

\- De pronto volteó a ver el reloj de mi celular y son las 10:45 de la noche. No quiero que lleguen las 23:11. Me pongo tensa y Seiya lo nota.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- No lo comprenderías.

\- Ponme a prueba…


	5. La Confesión

**Capítulo 5**

 **La Confesión**

De pronto volteó a ver el reloj de mi celular y son las 10:45 de la noche. No quiero que lleguen las 23:11. Me pongo tensa y Seiya lo nota.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- No lo comprenderías.

\- Ponme a prueba…

Serena sintió que se ahogaba pero al mismo tiempo se calmaba mientras Seiya la abrazaba.

\- No tiembles, aquí estoy. ¡No voy a permitir que te pase nada! ¡Dímelo!

\- Seiya… primero vuelve a besarme.

Seiya la besó con ternura y la obligó a sentarse en el salón VIP haciendo con una seña a los guardaespaldas que nadie podía entrar en ese momento.

\- ¿Te hizo algo Diamante?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Seiya… no sé si estoy viva y en el infierno o estoy muerta ya.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Seiya le agarró las manos a Serena desesperado.

\- Por tres días consecutivos alguien ha muerto y yo he revivido el mismo día. Este 8 de septiembre. Y todos los acontecimientos han sucedido a las 23:11.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Nosotros nos daríamos cuenta… ¿Quién fue el primero?

\- El primer día fatídico se desarrolló como siempre… Mina me recogió con Lita, fuimos por Rei, me regaló un condón…

\- ¿Un condón?

\- Se supone que iba a acostarme con Diamante… perdóname pero es una parte de la historia que no puedo omitir.

\- De acuerdo, ardo en celos pero prosigue…

\- Luego seguimos a casa de Amy, llegamos a clase y los vimos a ustedes en la azotea. Sabes que Mina babea por Yaten y Amy por Taiki. Pero tú eras tan callado que… bueno… el caso es que pasaron las clases, Diamante llegó con unas rosas y dijo que eran de mis rivales y lo demás lo sabes tú porque llegaste a la cafetería con las invitaciones a la mansión.

\- No, no lo sé, no sé de que día me estás hablando…

\- Lo siento, disculpa… El caso es que tú y tus hermanos llegaron y tú oiste que tenía rivales y te le pusiste al tú por tú con Diamante y después sólo me invitaste a mí. Diamante dijo que yo le pertenecía y tu que yo no era un premio.

\- ¡Bien por mí!

\- Después vinimos las cinco aquí, precisamente y cuando llegamos y nos quedamos solos… Seiya…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo ya había visto el cuarto cubierto de rosas… Me lo enseñaste el primer día.

\- Por dios…

\- Pero entonces Diamante irrumpió y empezaron a pelear ustedes dos. Los sacamos a la calle y empezaron a pelear.

\- ¿Y quién ganó bombón?

\- Nadie… un auto venía a una velocidad increíble y ustedes seguían luchando. Me interpuse y sentí como se fracturaban mis huesos. Esa noche, morí a las 23:11.

Seiya se quedó azorado y perturbado.

\- ¿Te sacrificaste por nosotros?

\- Ya ni siquiera sé por quién lo hice. Pero cuando abrí los ojos era otra vez el 8 de Septiembre. Estaba viva y no sé porqué.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo!

\- Pensé que había soñado el día anterior porque todo me provocaba un dejá vù. Todo el día fue casi igual que el anterior pero ahora decidí venir contigo directamente.

\- ¿Y?

\- Diamante se presentó aquí ebrio y te retó a que no me quedaría contigo. Estaba tan ebrio que se cayó sobre aquella mesa de vidrio – Serena apuntó a la mesa desde arriba y Seiya intentó imaginar la escena.

\- ¿Qué sucedió después?

\- Lo más horrible que he visto. Diamante se cortó la yugular con uno de los vidrios.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Bombón eso es atroz!

\- Lo vieron todos aquí. Y al otro día desperté dándome cuenta que Diamante había cometido aquello tan horrible a las 23:11 y yo despertaba otra vez el 8 de Septiembre.

\- ¿Por qué solamente tú lo revives? ¿Por qué nadie más?

\- No lo sé…

\- Y… ¿qué pasó la tercera noche?

\- Perdóname pero esa tercera noche lo que murió fue un corazón y un deseo. Disculpame si no te lo cuento pero mi intención era buena y fue un desperdicio. Respeta mi silencio.

\- De acuerdo. Supongo que… - Seiya imaginó con dolor aquello que podría haber hecho Serena y calló.

\- No sirvió de nada. Aquí estoy y… ¿qué hora es?

\- Las once…

\- La rubia se puso histérica.

\- Seiya… ¡Seiya! Algo va a pasar en exactamente once minutos y si no hago algo pronto voy a volver a despertar mañana… y yo sí lo recordaré y tu no lo recordarás…

\- Te equivocas… ¡Andando!

S&S

\- Taiki ¡Taiki! ¿Me escuchas? Dime por favor que tú o Yaten como broma o para usarlo después dejaron grabando audio y visión del área VIP…

\- El Castaño se volvió y asintió.

\- Fue Yaten. Lo quiere usar al rato con la rubia Aino.

\- Tengo que consultarte algo. ¿Puede repetirse un día en una sola persona?

\- Bueno… técnicamente no es posible pero si esa persona cayó por accidente en un gusano del tiempo, en teoría no podrá salir de él hasta que como se dice filosóficamente, encuentre su propia salida por sus propios medios.

\- ¿Cuáles medios? – preguntó Serena sintiendo que el tiempo se le iba.

\- ¿Qué has hecho mal? ¿Qué necesitas aprender? ¿A quién debes salvar? Son las típicas preguntas filosóficas que conducen a una salida.

En esas estaban cuando Mina subió rápidamente buscando a Serena.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Serena!

\- ¿Qué pasa!

\- ¡Por favor baja! ¡A Lita se le pasaron las copas y está muy mal! ¡Rei está con ella en el baño!

Cuando oí esas palabras sentí que la sangre se me iba a los pies. Volé por las escaleras y ahí estaba Lita abrazando el inodoro y culpando a Rei.

\- ¡Diamante nunca se fijará en mí! ¡Lo sé!

\- ¡Ya tienes la bendición de Serena!

\- ¡Y crees que ya con eso todo se resuelve!

\- Lita por favor… vomita. Ingeriste mucho alcohol.

\- ¡Era mi secreto! ¡Y ahora él lo sabe! ¡Me mirará con lástima y no quiero que eso pase!

Inmediatamente, le di una cachetada.

\- ¡Tú vales mucho! ¡Ni siquiera le dije que eras tú! ¡Vomita!

\- No tengo fuerza.

\- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia, le tienen que hacer lavado de estómago!

Lita ya se estaba quedando dormida mientras Rei la mojaba.

\- ¿Por qué la dejaste tomar?

\- ¡Nadie la vio! Hasta ahorita la encontramos. Dice que se siente humillada en su amor propio.

\- ¡Lita, no cierres los ojos! ¡Abrelos! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

\- ¡No sé Serena, no sé!

La ambulancia ya estaba llegando pero de pronto Lita se desvaneció en los brazos de Serena y Rei.

\- ¿Lita?

\- ¡Abran paso!

Serena de pronto vio el reloj del celular. En ese momento eran las 23:11 y tocó el pulso de Lita. Había muerto de una congestión alcohólica.


	6. Lost Stars

**Capítulo 6**

 **Lost Stars**

\- ¡Serena! ¡Levántate! ¡Baja rápido que ya sabemos quién te va a tratar como reina!

Hago un recuento rápido de estos cinco días. Yo he muerto, también Diamante, Lita… he dejado de ser virgen… y sigo despertando el mismo día. De pronto caigo en la cuenta que el 8 en horizontal es el símbolo del infinito. Pero como dijo Taiki ayer, si yo caí en un agujero de gusano, tengo una salida. Lo que sí sé es que no pienso repetir este día nunca más. Me visto, escojo el vestido más bonito que tengo y bajo con una sonrisa.

\- Lita trae el café…

\- ¡Te amo por eso Lita! – la abrazó y sé que es una de mis mejores amigas y planeo que hoy sea un día muy feliz para ella.

\- Sabes que yo también te quiero…

\- Más te vale…

\- ¿Y yo qué?

\- ¡Tú eres la persona más coqueta que conozco! Vamos por Rei… ya tengo ganas de pelearme con ella…

Mientras Mina maneja, busco una canción en la radio y encuentro la nueva de Three Lights: _What Lovers Do._

\- ¡Amo esa canción! – dijo Lita mientras Rei se subía al auto. De pronto, apagué el carro de Mina y me dirigí a todas.

\- Yo sé porque te gusta. Sé que amas a Diamante.

Lita se puso roja como un tomate e intentó negarlo y Mina y Rei nos veían asustadas.

\- Lita, quiero que sepas que yo no amo a Diamante más. En cuanto llegue a la escuela hablaré con él. Y quiero que tomes el toro por los cuernos y le confieses que lo amas. Te prometo que no te rechazará.

\- ¿Cómo sabrías eso?

\- Simplemente lo sé. – no iba a decirle que ya lo había experimentado el dia anterior. – Sé que lo harás muy feliz y yo podré ser feliz también.

\- Entonces supongo que ya no te entregaré el condón que pensaba darte por hoy…

\- Dáselo a Lita… lo necesitará después.

Lita se enrojeció y Mina sonrió.

\- Bueno, ya que todo quedó entre amigas, vamos por Amy.

Cuando Amy subió, Serena soltó una pregunta directa.

\- Chicas… ¿qué ven de bueno en mí?

\- Bueno… lo que acabas de hacer por mí…- dijo Lita – no tiene precio. Yo jamás te lo terminaré de agradecer. Juraba que siempre fingiría por el resto de mi vida.

\- Eres demasiado tonta y nos peleamos pero eso hace que me complementes. – dijo Rei.

\- Eres muy noble Serena. Pero al mismo tiempo eres fuerte. – concedió Amy.

\- Y pues tú eres casi mi hermana gemela… - gritó Mina.

\- Chicas… ¿qué harían si yo desapareciera?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Si por cosa del destino yo tuviera que…

\- ¿Morir?

Rei fue la que lanzó la pregunta. Serena asintió.

\- Hierba mala nunca muere Serena. Te lo juro.

S&S

Mientras todas bajaban, Rei se quedó detrás con Serena.

\- ¿Serena, algo está pasando?

\- ¿Y qué si sí?

\- Pues entonces, vive este día como el último y gózalo.

\- ¿Tú sabes algo?

\- El fuego no es el mismo y ahora que hablas de ello, comprendo todo. Vive como si fuera el último día. Ya vi que hiciste una buena obra y que terminarás con Diamante y que si entonces no me equivoco, sabes que no rechazará a Lita si ésta se le acerca inmediatamente.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces haz todo lo que te nazca y ¡vive! Y otra cosa… sé que te gusta Seiya Kou…

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Todas lo sabemos. Por eso nos dio gusto lo que hiciste por Lita. Ve por tu felicidad. Persíguela como loca. No todos pueden darse ese gusto.

Justo en ese momento llegó Mina corriendo.

\- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Seiya Kou te gusta?

\- ¡Mina! - Eso es lo que tu piensas. Pero ya ves. Rei te dijo la verdad. Y en serio, todos lo sabíamos. Seiya Kou está enamorado de ti. Todos lo vemos viéndote de lejos, en la azotea de la escuela. Si un hombre me mirara como él te mira a ti… yo me hubiera derretido… pero siempre vives en tu mundo…

\- Quizás el problema es que no estaba viviendo mi vida ni mi alrededor…

\- Tal vez… la vida no es un cuadrado Sere… no es un día donde voy a recogerte, venimos a la escuela, te besas con tu novio, nos vamos de fiesta y regresas a dormirte.

\- Alguien muy inteligente me dijo que su día eran las travesuras que hacía en clase, el sabor de su café favorito, sus estrategias cuando estaba con nosotras, cuando veiamos el atardecer juntas,todos los detalles que hacen diferentes sus días…

\- Me acabas de leer la mente – dijo Mina asombrada.

\- Hoy, antes de que termine el día, les diré que significa el día para mí pero por hoy tenemos que ir a clases… - sonrió Serena.

\- No… tu tienes que ir a terminar a Diamante. Nos cuentas todo… Al rato te vemos.

\- Mandenme a Lita por favor.

S&S

\- Princesa… ¿lista para esta noche?

\- Diamante… tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – el platinado de pronto se puso muy serio.

\- Diamante… tú y yo solo estamos juntos porque llevamos tiempo pero la verdad es que ya no puedo seguir contigo. No te amo

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Eso. Que ya no te amo y que terminamos.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso es por otro?

\- ¿Y si fuera así?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Y si hubiera una buena chica, linda y hermosa que te amara a ti, me dejarías?

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

\- Diamante, hay una chica que te ha amado mucho y no te has dado cuenta y ella mataría por ti. Yo no soy el amor de tu vida. Terminemos lo nuestro. No somos felices juntos.

\- ¿Hay otra chica que me ama?

\- Sí. Y aquí la tienes, lleva mucho tiempo amándote.

\- Sí Diamante. Yo te amo.

Lita apareció, roja como un semáforo y Serena la acercó al platinado. Lita de pronto no supo que de pronto sonrió y tomó de las manos a la castaña.

\- ¿Lita? ¿Es enserio? ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no me acerqué porque tu estabas con Serena.

\- Lita… ¿sabías que antes que a Serena, la que me gustaba eras tú?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Y por qué no te le acercaste primero a ella?

\- Por convencionalismos idiotas de estar con la más popular de la escuela. Lo lamento… pero si ahora…

\- Ahora todo está perfecto. Sé feliz Diamante y haz feliz a mi amiga. Si no te las verás conmigo.

\- Lo prometo.

Serena se alejó y de pronto oyó el sonido de sonrisas y de un beso. Ya todo estaba bien. Más que bien.

S&S

En la azotea del colegio Mugen, se encontraban tres siluetas.

\- ¡Es viernes por favor! Hagamos algo en el antro de la mansión. Invitemos a los que nos caen bien. Ya hemos trabajado demasiado… - se quejó Yaten Kou.

\- La verdad yo tengo ganas de hablar con una chica que me agrada… -dijo Taiki. - ¿Qué opinas Seiya?

Seiya se asomó peligrosamente y vio a Diamante Black hablar con Serena Tsukino y Lita Kino.

\- Con una condición. No quiero que Diamante Black se presente.

\- ¡Pero si su padre es casi el dueño de la escuela!

\- ¡Y nosotros dueños del mundo!

Seiya se quedó pasmado cuando vio a Serena alejarse y ver a Diamante besar a Lika Kino.

\- No puede ser… esta es mi oportunidad.

S&S

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Terminaste con Black? – preguntó Rei en la mesa de la cafetería con todas reunidas.

\- ¿Qué no ven que Lita está con él solita en aquella mesa?

\- Nunca la había visto tan feliz.

De pronto, los Three Lights entraron como tromba a la cafetería y empezaron a distribuir invitaciones. Seiya se dirigió a Serena directamente mientras Yaten y Taiki iban por Mina y Amy.

\- ¿Por qué no estás con tu novio?

\- Porque ya no tengo… - Serena le sonrió a Seiya.

\- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde esta mañana.

\- Entonces supongo que puedo invitarte a la fiesta que haremos esta noche en la mansión y yo seré tu guía.

\- Oye, cuando hablas eres bastante extrovertido.

\- Es que soy callado cuando la chica que me gusta está con otro. ¡Ven!

Seiya la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí.

S&S

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí en la azotea?

\- Es mi lugar favorito de la escuela bombón.

\- ¿Bombón?

\- Así te nombré desde que te vi. Siempre me gustaste y ahora que no tienes novio…

\- ¿Qué?

Seiya se hincó en una rodilla y elevó sus ojos a la altura de Serena.

\- Siempre he estado enamorado de ti. ¿Puedo reemplazarlo? Déjame reemplazarlo…

Serena suspiró. Se hallaba de pronto sorprendida y feliz pero ¿qué pasaría esa noche? ¿La libraría?

\- ¿Sabes que ya oí de ti esas mismas palabras?

\- ¡No!

\- Bueno… _you gotta tell me be if I'm lucky or not, lucky or not_ … (me tienes que decir si tengo suerte o no, si tengo suerte o no) - Serena cantó una parte de _What Lovers Do._

\- Esa parte la escribí pensando en ti.

\- Eso le dices a todas… pero no importa.

\- ¿No te importa?

\- No… porque hoy me siento con suerte.

S&S

Mientras las chicas se maquillaban y arreglaban, Serena se tomó un minuto para salir al jardín de la casa de Amy. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de apreciar el sauce que había, el olor a lavanda, el pasto húmedo. Respiró muy hondo para grabarse esos olores y sensaciones en su mente y sentidos. Vio en una esquina un rosal. Siempre se prometía a sí misma pedirle a Amy una rosa pero nunca lo hacía. Quiso cortar una pero comprendió que moriría si la cortaba en un lamentable florero. No. Eso no era la vida. Intentó encontrarle forma a las nubes y halló un corazón, un caballo y una flecha. ¿Sagitario tal vez? Se rio de sí misma y las chicas salieron con ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada en particular. Descubro qué es el día para mí.

\- ¿Y qué has descubierto hasta ahora? – preguntó Mina.

\- Que no me gustan las rosas rosas. Me gustan las rojas. Que me gusta encontrarle formas a las nubes. Que me gusta hacerla de Cupido. – vio a Lita y ésta la abrazó. – Que prefiero mi café con azúcar mascabado que con sacarina. Y que en realidad me encanta pelearme con Rei.

\- No empieces…

\- ¡Es en serio! Si no me peleara contigo todos los días, mi vida sería muy aburrida…

\- ¿Y qué más? – preguntó Amy

\- Que me encanta perseguirte por la escuela para que me pases notas y que hoy haré lo que siempre quise hacer y no he hecho. La travesura del día.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Mina.

\- Tengo 18 años, casi me iba a acostar con Diamante que ahora es el afortunado novio de mi amiga y ¿no he comprado una revista Playgirl? ¿Un cigarro? ¿Un boleto de lotería raspadito? ¿Un condón?

\- ¿No has hecho nada de eso Serena? – preguntó Rei.

\- Nop… y hoy, antes de la fiesta, me acompañarán a comprar todo eso para saber que se siente ser una adulta. – dijo riéndose con las demás.

S&S

Las chicas pasaron a la tienda de la esquina y Serena fue la que habló. Todas compraron cosas para adultos.

\- Aquí tiene mi identificación. Nos llevamos un six de cervezas light, dos cajetillas de cigarros, cinco boletos de raspadito, una caja de condones, dos Playgirls y cinco paquetes de chicles de menta.

\- Son $10 000 yenes.

\- ¿Sabe porque compramos todo esto?

\- ¿Tienen una fiesta?

\- ¡No! ¡Porque somos adultas y nunca habíamos aprovechado para comprar cosas de adultos! ¡Hasta luego, señor!

S&S

\- Nos vimos tan idiotas… - dijo Rei.

\- Yo sí quiero mi Playgirl – dijo Mina.

\- Bueno… vamos a la mansión de los Three Lights.

\- ¿Quién compró el six de cervezas sin alcohol? – preguntó Lita asombrada.

\- Fui yo. – dijo Amy. – Un pajarito me dijo que para disfrutar las cosas, hay que estar en tus cinco sentidos. – Y Serena le guiñó un ojo a la peliazul.

S&S

Las cinco chicas llegaron en la camioneta de Mina y en cuanto vieron a Serena, los guardaespaldas ni siquiera les pidieron la invitación, las llevaron directamente al salón VIP y Taiki se dirigió con Amy y Yaten con Mina. Serena se sorprendió al ver a Diamante invitado y esperando a Lita con un ramo de flores. Rei conoció a un amigo de Diamante, un tal Jedite y vio que la estaba pasando bien y además el chico era bastante guapo y si había problemas, Rei era experta para solucionarlos. Seiya, permanecía sentado y con lentes oscuros.

\- ¡Viniste! – se quitó los lentes y la abrazó con una ternura que ella jamás había sentido.

\- Sí. ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en la azotea? – preguntó Serena.

\- ¿Todavía no me crees? Para mí no hay una sola mujer en todo el colegio Mugen y en el mundo como tú. Callé porque pensé que eras feliz con Diamante pero al saber que ya no tienes novio, exploté de alegría, bombón. Te tengo un detalle… abre este cuarto por favor.

Serena no se extrañó pero abrió el pequeño cuarto que decía "Almacén". Cuando lo abrió, todo el rojo y el rosa del mundo la cegaron con el aroma de cientos de rosas, en la pared, en el techo, en el suelo.

\- Una rosa por cada vez que he pensado en ti.

\- Seiya…

\- Bombón…

\- Seiya, escúchame por un segundo. Quiero decirte algo. Eres el hombre que mejor me ha besado y tú no tienes que reemplazar a nadie nunca. Jamás. Tú me gustabas aún cuando yo salía con Diamante pero fui una tonta. Pero para eso es la vida ¿no? Para equivocarse y enmendar el mundo. El tuyo fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

\- Pues entonces apúrate.

Seiya la tomó entre sus brazos y la tomó delicadamente por la cintura. Se fue acercando poco a poco pero Serena fue quien tomó la batuta, lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso. Seiya se adoptó y se dieron un beso tras el cual se puede morir porque ya se ha vivido. Él la apretó de la cintura, ella se apretó a su pecho y terminaron con un simple roce de labios.

\- Ha sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida. – aceptó Seiya.

\- Necesito que me respondas una cosa… - ¿Qué es para ti lo mejor de tu día?

\- Bombón… eso es muy intenso pero es una buena pregunta. Antes de hoy, lo mejor de mi vida era verte. Aunque estuvieras con otro, tenía la esperanza de tenerte tan cerca como te tengo hoy. Sólo imaginarte sonriendo era mi día. Pero ahora… hoy. Mi día es cantar, dedicarte una canción, ver a una fan sonriendo por una canción de Three Lights, verte en un concierto, compartir un helado, ver tus hermosos cabellos a través de mis dedos, imaginarte un día en mi cama…

\- ¿Quieres decir que no quieres que nos acostemos ahora?

\- Bombón… yo te amo y sí, te deseo… pero todo a su tiempo…

\- ¿Y si te dijera que ya no tengo tiempo?

Seiya la tomó de las manos y notó que estaban sudorosas.

\- Iría contigo a donde quiera que fuese. Porque mi día no es día si no estás tú en él.

\- ¡Es que no es así! Algo pasará, si no me equivoco, si hice algo mal, a las 23:11…

\- ¿A las 11:11? ¿Sabes que las personas especiales, que vienen de las estrellas, según un programa que vimos con Taiki en History Channel, siempre voltean a ver el reloj a esa hora? Yo siempre volteo a ver el reloj a esa hora en las mañanas…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. De hecho lo considero de buena suerte. Nunca encontré otra persona que me hablara de esa hora…

\- Pero puede ser fatídica…

\- Bombón… ¿crees en el destino?

\- Creía… creo… no lo sé.

\- Entonces supongo que crees en la leyenda del hilo rojo.

\- Sí, claro… se supone que estás atado del dedo meñique a un hilo rojo invisible y que al final de ese hilo está tu alma gemela.

\- Bueno… mira tu mano.

Seiya había estado jugueteando con las manos de Serena y cuando ésta volteó a ver sus manos, su meñique estaba atado al de Seiya.

\- Te encontré. Nos encontramos. Y ninguna hora me va a impedir que te enamore y te haga feliz día a día. Mira…

Seiya levantó a Serena y la hizo ver hacia el piso bajo.

\- Odiaba a Diamante y ahora está feliz con tu amiga Lita y supongo que fue obra tuya. Amy hace muy feliz al nerd de Taiki. Rei está feliz con ese chico rubio. Mina hace y deshace a su antojo al creído de Yaten. Y yo ahora estoy atado a ti y a tu destino, sea el que sea. Todo tiene su tiempo. Y el dia que que te ame, no será con prisas. Será donde debe ser y después de haber pasado días felices a tu lado.

\- Seiya… - gimió Serena. – ya casi faltaban cinco minutos para la hora maldita. - ¡Abrázame y no me sueltes! ¡Cántame una canción y no me sueltes! Si algo pasa quiero estar entre tus brazos porque…

-Shhh… esta cancion la escribe para ti… se llama "Lost Stars" y creo que queda muy bien. Ven acá- Seiya la apretó contra su pecho y empezó a tararear. - _Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies (por favor no sólo veas a un chico atrapado en sus sueños y fantasías)_

 _Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see (por favor déjame alcanzar a alguien que no puedo ver)_

 _Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow (toma mi mano y veamos donde despertamos mañana_ ) – Seiya comenzó a mecerse con Serena, como si empezaran a bailar muy lento.

 _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand (los mejores planes a veces son los de una sola noche)_

 _I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow (estaría condenado si Cupido quisiera de vuelta su flecha_ ) – Serena sonrió un poco y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya

 _So let's get drunk on our tears and (así que emborrachémonos de nuestras lágrimas y)_

 _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young (Dios dinos la razón por la cual la juventud se desperdicia en los jóvenes)_

 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run (es temporada de caza y los corderos están huyendo)_

 _Searching for meaning (buscando por el significado)_

 _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? (pero todos somos estrellas perdidas, ¿tratando de iluminar la oscuridad?_ – Serena derramó una lágrima y Seiya se la besó.

 _Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy? (¿quiénes somos? ¿solo una mancha de polvo dentro de la galaxia?_

 _Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality (wow soy yo, si no somos cuidadosos todo se tornará en realidad)_

 _Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow (no te atrevas a dejar que nuestros recuerdos te traigan tristeza)_

 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer (ayer vi a un leon besando un venado)_

 _Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending (cambia de página y quizás encontraremos un nuevo final) – Los dos entrelazaron sus manos unidas por el hilo rojo._

 _Where we're dancing in our tears and (cuando estamos bailando en nuestras lágrimas y)_

 _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young… (Dios danos una razón…)_

 _I thought I saw you out there crying (pensé haberte visto llorando)_

 _I thought I heard you call my name (pensé haberte oído decir mi nombre)_

 _I thought I heard you out there crying (pensé haberte visto llorando)_

 _Just the same (justo lo mismo)_

 _God, give us the reason youth is wasted on the young… (Dios danos una razón…)_

 _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? (pero todos somos estrellas perdidas ¿tratando de iluminar la oscuridad?) –_ Serena sonrió.

 _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? (pero todos somos estrellas perdida ¿tratando de iluminar la oscuridad?) –_ Seiya apretó a Serena y la besó tiernamente.

\- Te amo bombón.

\- Y yo a ti. ¡Dios, qué hora es! ¿Qué hora es?

\- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Serena desesperada.

Seiya sonrió y le mostró su celular. - Son las 23:16. Estás a salvo bombón. Estás a salvo, conmigo y puedes respirar tranquila. Tienes un mañana para iluminar la oscuridad… conmigo… porque somos estrellas perdidas que se acaban de encontrar.

Serena gritó de felicidad. Por fin se había librado de su maldición. Abrazó a Seiya, bajó a abrazar a sus amigas y bailó y besó a Seiya toda la noche. Ya sabía lo que era el día para ella. Iluminar la oscuridad.

S&S

 **EPILOGO**

 _Ya pasó un año de mi maldición. Ahora agradezco lo que sucedió. No hay un solo día que no encuentre aquellos días que me dejaron tanto aprendizaje. Ahora sé que tengo que vivir el día, uno a uno. Que la muerte, al verla tan cerca, deja de ser algo imaginario. Que no hay que dar nada por sentado. Que cualquier olor es algo que agradecer. Que un beso vale más que un mes y que no hay que quedarse recostada en la cama esperando a que el mundo pase. Puede que me queden diez días, trescientos, mil… pero no importa. Cada día es una oportunidad para iluminar la oscuridad. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es un día para ti?_

 _ **Gracias a los que me leen y me acompañan en cada fic. La canción utilizada en este capítulo es de Adam Levine y se llama Lost Stars. Viene en el penúltimo álbum de Maroon 5. Saben que Seiya nunca nos falla y mucho éxito.**_

 _ **Lisbeth Salander.**_


End file.
